Barbara Lee Gordon
Barbara Lee Gordon is a minor character in the fifth and final season of Gotham. She is the daughter of Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean, and a younger version of Batgirl from the comics. Her middle name is taken after Jim's wife Lee Thompkins. History Birth Barbara Lee was conceived after Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean had a one night stand at the Gotham City Police Department during Gotham being declared a No Man's Land. She later revealed to Gordon that she was pregnant. Despite their differences, Leslie Thompkins helped become Barbara's doctor and made sure she had the proper treatment in perpetration for the baby. During a falling out with Gordon, a still pregnant Barbara decided to leave Gotham via a submarine along with Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma, although before she boarded she went into labour and went back to the hospital. Oswald and Nygma planned to leave Gotham without her, but were forced to stay behind when they found she stole a piece of the sub. Whilst Barbara was giving birth at the hospital, Bane arrived on the orders of Nyssa al Ghul in order to kill Barbara for her part in Ra's al Ghul's death. Whilst Oswald and Nygma held off Bane, Barbara was able to give birth thanks to Lee. Bane came close to killing them, but Alfred Pennyworth and Selina Kyle held him off while Barbara and Lee escaped. Nyssa arrived at Barbara's nightclub and kidnapped her and the baby and took them to city hall, where Nyssa revealed her plans to raise the baby as an al Ghul. Before this could come to pass, Gordon arrived and took out Nyssa's assassins and Barbara managed to fatally stab Nyssa, forcing her to flee the scene. After Gotham rejoined the mainland following the defeat of Bane's forces, Barbara revealed that she was naming the baby Barbara Lee Gordon, as the child would know who to rely on in the city. Ten years later Ten years later, both Gordon and Kean had shared custody of Barbara Lee Gordon. After Jeremiah Valeska woke up from a coma, he escaped Arkham and kidnapped Barbara Lee from the old Sirens nightclub. He fatally shot Barbara Kean, and ordered her to give a message to Gordon. Jeremiah took Barbara Lee to the ACE Chemicals plant, where he tied her up and suspended her above a vat of chemicals, which a decade before he himself had fallen into which caused severe disfigurement and mental instability. Gordon confronted Jeremiah, who denied his name and called himself "J". J let go of the rope suspending Barbara over the chemicals, but Gordon managed to catch it on time before Barbara fell into the chemicals. J began to stab Gordon with a knife, but was stopped by the presence of a cloaked figure, who threw batarangs at J and managed to knock him unconscious. Gordon lifted Barbara Lee to safety, and embraced his daughter. Personality Even in her youth, and years before becoming Batgirl, Barbara Lee was shown to be strong and brave as she threw an object at Ecco and knocked her out, and attempted to fight Jeremiah despite him being bigger and stronger than she was. Trivia *Barbara Lee's colour scheme is purple (as she wears a purple jacket and later a purple sweater), which is a reference to the colour of Batgirl's original costume. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Victims Category:Tragic